


Two, Together

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two, Together

They said it’d never last a year, and they were right.  
  
Less than six months after they’d fallen in to bed together, Harry had left. Well, perhaps that wasn’t fair. Severus had told him they were over, and Harry said it was too painful to stay, and needed to go away in search of a new beginning.   
  
Severus couldn’t blame him. He’d thought Harry mad from the very start to want him. It was inevitable the relationship would end with as much fire as it had begun.  
  
But Harry had been so enthusiastic, and, for a time, Severus had believed.   
  
~*~  
  
In the beginning, it had been new and exciting. Harry was the most generous lover Severus had ever had, not to mention the most attractive. Somehow, for a while, they just  _worked._  
  
Perhaps that’s where it went wrong. Harry was determined everybody understood their happiness and insisted they go everywhere together. Severus didn’t mind, exactly, but he was a man accustomed to solitude. The constant socialising exhausted him. That led to arguments, arguments where Severus fling accusations at Harry, accusations he knew in his heart were false but would allow him to feel justified in his anger instead of pathetic.   
  
~*~  
  
For it  _was_  pathetic. What man pushing fifty broke off a relationship with  _Harry Potter_  because he wanted to be seen in public with him? This should have been a new beginning, a chance to re-establish himself after the war.   
  
Instead he’d told Harry he was clearly insecure in their relationship if he felt the need to flaunt it so much, and perhaps he was trying to convince himself that they belonged together when he really wanted somebody young and attractive, like Draco.   
  
Severus could still see Harry’s face at that moment.   
  
It was when he knew he’d lost him.  
  
~*~  
  
Thoughts of Harry brought him to this spot by the lake where the two of them would so often sit. It had been two months since Harry left; it was time Severus found his own new beginning and said goodbye.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Severus turned, somehow unsurprised to see Harry standing there. He was just as handsome as Severus remembered, although his eyes looked older. More tired. “Hello.”  
  
Neither of them said anything else. Somehow, though, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. They were simply Severus and Harry, there, together.  
  
Severus sighed, the sound echoing the wind rustling the bare branches of the trees.  
  
~*~  
  
“I hear you and Draco are together now,” Severus said when it was clear Harry wasn’t leaving.  
  
“Did you?” Harry asked.  
  
Severus said nothing.  
  
“We’re not,” Harry said. “I haven’t…there’s nobody I want after you. More than you.”  
  
“Why are you here, Harry?” Severus asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. “New year, beginnings?”  
  
“Harry.”   
  
“You were right,” Harry said. “I  _was_  insecure. But not because I wanted somebody else. Because I wanted  _you_  so much and I was afraid I wasn’t enough.”  
  
“Harry…”  
  
“And whenever you called me mad,” Harry continued, “I thought it was just you saying I should just quit.”   
  
~*~  
  
“It’s better for you,” Severus said.   
  
Harry nodded. “I know now that’s what you actually believe. It’s not true, but…it is what you think.” He took Severus’ hand. “I promised you we’d spend your birthday together. Please. Can we? A new beginning.”  
  
Severus looked down at where their fingers were entwined. “Harry…”  
  
“Just the two of us,” Harry pleaded. “None of the others…they don’t matter. We love each other. Isn’t that enough?”  
  
Severus blinked. They’d never spoken those words to each other, but Severus had always known them to be true.  
  
Severus leaned down and kissed Harry.  
  
 _Yes. It was._


End file.
